


Fighters

by twistedrunes



Series: George [17]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Gen, Language, Loneliness, Other, Prostitution, Threats of Violence, unwanted house guests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/pseuds/twistedrunes
Summary: "What the fuck are you doing in my house?” You fume.“Come on love,” he says voice smooth and warm as he motions for you to join him in the kitchen.The FUCK!?! He did not just invite you into your own kitchen. He did not, just call you fucking love. Who the hell does he think he is?You close your eyes, trying to control the impulse to shoot him in his smug fucking face. Failing, you lift the gun and shoot the ceiling above his head. Arthur be damned.





	Fighters

Your head is pounding when you wake, and you feel like death. Crying always makes you feel revolting. Which was why you tried to avoid it at all costs. Your nose is congested, eyes heavy and your stomach feels hollow. The half a bottle of whiskey you had literally skulled last night probably wasn’t helping either.

Opening your curtains, you confirm it’s Tommy’s car parked across the road. You feel anger surging within you again. The windows are fogged so you can’t actually see who’s in it. Snapping the curtain closed you change quickly and head downstairs. You hesitate for a moment deciding whether or not to take your gun with you. You decide against it. Mainly because you didn’t want Arthur to have to kill you if you shot Tommy out of pure frustration. You cross the road swiftly and tap your knuckles on the window. No response. You rub the side of your palm over the glass trying to see in. Nothing. You try the door, it opens, and there’s no one in the car. You wonder briefly if Tommy is playing some kind of sick joke to make a point.

Torn between worry and anger, but leaning towards fury, you go back into the house, slamming the front door behind you. In the hall, you flick open the large chest which you use to store your rifles and shotguns. You select a shotgun and load it, shoving a handful of shells into your pocket before closing the box.

“What’s all the racket?” A voice comes from the kitchen.

You look up. Standing in the kitchen doorway is Tommy, looking as calm and innocent as could be. Right at home, no jacket, cap, collar or tie, sleeves rolled to his elbows, tea towel hanging over his shoulder and smiling around the cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. You raise the gun to your shoulder, rage filling you “What the fuck are you doing in my house?” You fume.

“Come on love,” he says voice smooth and warm as he motions for you to join him in the kitchen.

_The FUCK!?! He did not just invite you into your own kitchen. He did not, just call you fucking love_.  _Who the hell does he think he is?_

You close your eyes, trying to control the impulse to shoot him in his smug fucking face. Failing, you lift the gun and shoot the ceiling above his head. Arthur be damned.

“Fuck!” Tommy cries, ducking and wrapping his arm around his head as plaster rains down on him. Once plaster stops falling, he stands slowly and looks up through the dust cloud, at the hole the size of a car tire in your ceiling. He returns his gaze to you, brushing the debris from his shoulders. You lower the gun to his chest. Tommy closes the distance between you, his hands raised in front of him at chest level, his eyes watching yours closely. Standing in front of you he pushes the barrel aside, so it is no longer pointed at him but rather at the wall “I wanted to talk to you.” He says calmly as if it is everything is fine. His free hand gliding over your upper arm. “I behaved badly last night.”

“You’re behaving badly now.” You say between gritted teeth, jerking your arm from his touch.

“Just come into the kitchen and talk to me,” Tommy says, his fingers working yours to release your grip on the gun. You snatch it away from him, snapping it open to remove the cartridges and returning the gun and all the ammunition to their rightful place. “Please,” Tommy asks.

Glaring at Tommy, you wave him towards the kitchen. Tommy nods and backs away, entering the kitchen before you. “The fuck?” You exclaim. The kettle is on the stove, just coming to the boil, a frypan with eggs sits off the heat and flowers, evidently from the fields, sit in a jar on the table.

“Happy Birthday,” Tommy says, pulling out a chair for you before putting the food back on the heat and filling the teapot with boiling water.

You sit down.  “It’s not my birthday.”

“It is,” Tommy says, smiling as he places a cup of tea in front of you.

“Tommy, I told you I don’t know when my birthday is.” You say tersely.

“Well according to the records at Shelby Company Limited your birthday is today,” Tommy says putting a plate in front of you.

You push it away.

“We were going to have a nice dinner last night to celebrate. Charlie made you a card and everything.” Tommy admonishes you.

“Don’t you dare use Charlie to try to make me feel guilty.” You hiss.

Tommy turns the second kitchen chair around and sits in it facing you. You glance at the chair wondering where it came from, having only had one chair the day before. “Birthday present,” Tommy explains.

“What the fuck are you doing?” You cry slamming your hands on the table in frustration.

“Making sure you celebrate your birthday,” Tommy says placing a new cigarette between his lips.

“It’s not my fucking birthday!” you yell.

From the bench, there’s a metallic click. You glance over trying to determine the source of the noise. A gleaming metal box sits on the counter, two perfectly toasted slices of bread protruding slightly from the top. “Present,” Tommy says calmly.

You see red, flying from your chair and standing over Tommy “Get the fuck out of my house.” You insist pointing towards the front door.

“You’re being irrational.” He says reaching out towards you.

“Out.” You rasp stepping out of his grasp.

Tommy shakes his head “I just want to talk to you.”

“I don’t want to talk to you.” You seethe. Still, Tommy doesn’t move. You shake in rage, angry tears well in your eyes. “Please go.” You cry, a tear spilling down your cheek. 

Tommy reaches for you again, his fingers brushing your jaw. You pull away, run from the room and up the stairs to your bedroom, closing the door and jamming your dresser against it. You sit on your bed, back against the headboard with your arms wrapped around your knees. Fighting a fresh round of tears.

“Anna,” Tommy says, jiggling the door handle.

You say nothing not trusting your voice not to break.

You hear a heavy sigh. Then steps travelling back down the stairs. A short while later you hear the front door close, and Tommy’s car start and drive away. You open the curtain to ensure he is gone and once the car rounds the bend you push the dresser back and go downstairs and into the kitchen. It’s cleaned, the food and flowers in the pig bucket and the dishes washed and put away. The toaster and additional chair remain in place. On the table is a card, a child’s drawing of flowers on the front.  _Damn him,_ you think crossly. Moving the card aside and you set the blank paper and envelopes you had brought down with you on the table you sit down and begin to write.

\---------------

“Anna!” Charlie cries running across the lobby arms outstretched. You crouch down and allow his body to crash into yours in an enthusiastic embrace. You feel a lump forming in your throat.

“Thank you for the card, Charlie. It’s the best one I’ve ever had.” You say holding him in front of you so you can see his face.

“Mr Shelby isn’t here,” Mary says.

“Good.” You reply hoarsely, standing and bringing Charlie with you wrapped in your arms.  You hand her the key to the car and the envelope containing your letter of resignation. “I’m leaving Mary.” You say simply. “But I want to thank you for everything and for being so kind and,” you feel your chin wobble as you give up and pull her into an embrace. You feel Mary tut against you, but her hands pat your back kindly.

You turn your attention back to Charlie. “I have to go away Charlie, so I’m not going to be able to come and play anymore.” You say tears welling in your eyes.

“Are you going because Daddy yelled at you?” He asks quietly.

You gulp and pull him closer “No.”

“I’ll miss you,” Charlie says wrapping his arms around your neck and kissing your cheek.

You squeeze him in return, blinking to fight the tears. “I’ll miss you too.” You say, squeezing Mary’s hand and handing her Charlie quickly before you run to the door.

\---------------

You race, as fast as you can in heels, down the road to the train station. A pair of pearl hair slides catch your eye in a pawn broker’s window, and for a moment you think of Daisy. Your heart pangs. London is very lonely now you have experienced friends. Shaking your head to dislodge the thought you put your head down and concentrate on fighting through the crowd. 

A man steps into your path, you notice too late to avoid him. Stumbling backwards, large hands grab your wrists and prevent you from falling. You don’t look up and mumble your apologies.

“Now that’s fuckin’ nice innit?” You hear a familiar voice grumble. “My very own friend ignoring me.”

Lifting your gaze you are met by an equally familiar face “Alfie.” You say glancing at your watch “I’m sorry I have to go, I have work. The train.”

“I’ll give you a lift.” He says taking your arm and propelling you across the street to the car before you can even open your mouth to object.  “On my way, yeah.” He says

“Hello, Ollie.” You say quietly.

“Hello, Anna,” Ollie replies.

“Fuckin’ no manners this one,” Alfie grumbles.

“Hello, Alfie.” You say contritely, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Lovely to see ya.” Alfie kisses your cheek in return.

“Right Ollie let's get young Anna to work on time,” Alfie instructs as he climbs into the car after holding the door for you.

You turn in your seat to look at Alfie “How does Ollie know where I work?” You ask suspiciously.

“You thought I wouldn’t keep an eye on you when you’re living in London? Less than five miles from my own door?” He says gruffly, brows furrowed at the perceived slight that you would think he doesn’t know absolutely everything that happens in London. 

“How did you know?” You ask slumping in the seat.

“My town innit?” He says still defensive.

You shrug.

“And I may have had a call from Small Heath asking if I had seen you on my travels,” Alfie says ambiguously.

“Who?” you ask.

“Polly,” Alfie says smiling.

“and Arthur, and John, and Michael and Daisy,” Ollie adds.  You can’t help but smile.

“Why’d ya not call hey? Let us know you were in town?” Alfie asks seriously.

“I needed to get by on my own.” You say looking at your hands.

“And how’s that working out for ya?” Alfie says plucking at the sleeve of your maid’s uniform.

“I just wanted to be normal.” You sigh.

“But ya not. Are ya? You’re one of us. It’s part of who you are. Right?” Alfie says, using his cane to lift your jaw, turning your face slightly, so you are looking at him. You close your eyes, knowing he’s speaking the truth but still not wanting to hear it “And,” Alfie continues “you were right.”

You open your eyes again “About what?”

“Wha’cha told Tommy,” Alfie says continuing with his usual double speak and riddles.

You wait for him to continue and begin to make some sense.

“Well, how many gun shops turned you down? Hey? Why aren’t you running a nightclub or something? Hmm?” 

You hang your head. Alfie must have been watching you from the moment you stepped off the train from Birmingham. He was right, more gun shops than you could count had turned you down, none of them even giving you a chance to show them what you could do. The only job you’d been offered at a club was as a stripper, despite applying for a job as manager and even security at nearly everyone within a ten-mile radius of your accommodation, avoiding only those with links to Sabini or Alfie.  

Alfie waits a moment before answering his own question “No cock.” He says tapping your lap with his cane. 

You can’t help but grin at his bluntness. You’d thought about going back to being George, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to do it. You didn’t want to live a lie anymore. 

Alfie tuts, looking out the window. “So how long you gonna keep this malarkey up for ‘ey?”

“What?” You ask smoothing the skirt of your uniform over your lap.

“Being here, earning shit money, doin’ shit jobs, when ya should be back with Tommy. Yeah?”

“I worked for the man, I was not with him.” You say huffily, not wanting to discuss it further. Alfie tuts, gives you a disbelieving look and shakes his head. But he says nothing more.

Ollie pulls up outside the hotel you work at "Palace Inn." He announces.

“Thanks for the lift, Alfie, Ollie.” You say. Alfie steps out and holds the door for you while you get out.

“It’s good to see ya, love.” He says kindly, pulling you into a quick hug.

“Thanks, Alfie, it’s good to see you too. Tell Selene I said hello.” You say.

Surprisingly, you and Selene had actually become good friends before you left Alea Manor. It had started when Alfie had left Selene in the bar, while he had a meeting with Tommy. Being the stunning woman she was, Selene had attracted some unwanted attention. Aware that she could look after herself, but not wanting Alfie to shoot someone in the face for speaking to his girlfriend, you had invited her up to your office for a drink. The next time she came straight to your office. The time after that she and Alfie had stayed until well after closing. The three of you talking and drinking until well past dawn. Then you had gone to London on a rare day off and had asked Selene to go shopping with you to buy a new wardrobe. The two of you had a ball, spending up big. Next, you would ring each other, checking in, chatting. It was nice to have a friend outside the Shelby family.

Alfie holds you out in front of him, hands on your shoulders “Come for dinner on Saturday. Tell her yourself.” He says.

You hesitate, you haven’t spent time with anyone other than your landlady since you arrived in London. Your landlady spoke no English, and you spoke no Russian. So she just screamed at you in Russian. “Okay.” You say rashly reasoning there was no point hiding when Alfie obviously knew your every move anyway.  

“I’ll send a car,” Alfie says tapping the ground with his cane happily.

\---------------

You knock on the door at Alfie’s place, flowers in one hand and chocolates in the other. You’d sold another of the dwindling supply of guns to afford them. Cleaning paid very poorly. Alfie opens the door and welcomes you inside taking your coat. You glance around, even in the hall you can see the house has a far more homely feel to it, the influence of Selene no doubt.

“Here.” You say handing over the chocolates and the flowers.

Alfie grins “Ya know I have a girlfriend right?” He asks cheekily.

“Fiancée,” Selene says from down the hall.

You smile turning towards Selene “Congrat,” you begin cut off by the sight of a very pregnant Selene waddling down the hallway towards you “A baby?” you cry happily grabbing Alfie’s arm.

Alfie beams, looking at Selene “Can ya fuckin’ believe it?” He says shaking his head, evidently not yet believing it himself.

You scurry down the hall, kissing Selene on the cheek “Oh, I’m so happy for you both.”

Selene grabs your hands in hers, holding them tightly to contain you “Are you really? I mean,” she trails off, her gaze flicking to your abdomen before returning to your own. Her eyes filling with tears.

You squeeze Selene’s hands back “I’m sure. Please don’t cry.” You assure her.

Selene grins lopsidedly and pulls you into an embrace “Hormones.” She apologises.

Alfie hovers at Selene’s elbow, and you can’t help yourself, wrapping them both in an embrace and kissing each of them on the cheek.

“We knew, that last time we were at Alea Manor.” Selene begins “but, it was still early,” she pauses squeezing your hand apologetically.

“It’s okay. It’s wonderful news. I’m so happy for you both.” You say squeezing her hand in return.

 

Alfie wraps his arm around Selene’s shoulders “Come on you, Doctor says you’re meant to be on bedrest.” He says kissing her temple lightly.

“Taking it easy.” Selene corrects him.

Alfie ignores her continuing on “So why don’t we all just take a seat in the kitchen then. Yeah?”

Selene groans looking at you over her shoulder as Alfie guides her back to the kitchen “You’d think I was at death’s door, the way this one carries on.” She grumbles, but the smile on her face and the fondness with which they look at each other tells you she loves that he adores her and she adores him right back.

“Alfie tells me you’re working at the Palace Inn,” Selene says settling herself in a chair while Alfie fusses around her. She taps his shoulder in irritation and points him toward the stove.

“My own fucking home and no fucking respect,” Alfie mutters as he turns his attention to the stove.

You and Selene both ignore him “Yeah, I do.” You try to summon some enthusiasm for your work as a cleaner. “It pays the bills.” You say failing miserably.

“Come work for me,” Selene says simply.

Alfie’s head snaps up. “Um,” you try to stall.

“Not as a prostitute,” Selene says quickly, you see Alfie relax as you do.

“As a cleaner?” You ask.

“No, as me. Running the place. Even though Alfie tends to over dramatise,” Selene is interrupted by disgruntled mutterings about ‘protection’ and ‘unborn children’ combined with general banging from the sink. “Thank you for demonstrating my point, Alfie.” She says dryly before continuing “But, I do need to take it a bit easier. Spend less time on my feet and get more sleep. Plus the babies due in a few months and I’ll need someone to fill in while I’m at home with the baby.”

“Um,” you say again, taken off guard by the turn of events.

“You could have my old flat above the premises.” Selene continues.

“Get you out of that dump you’re living in now.” Alfie interrupts again from the kitchen.

“Plus I’ll pay you a good wage.” Selene continues rolling her eyes at her soon to be husband.

“No more selling your guns for fuck all at the fucking pawnbrokers.” Alfie interrupts again.

“Shush.” Selene admonishes Alfie “You’ll just look after the place, give out the work, make sure the workers are safe, deal with any trouble, and manage the money. It will be a doddle after what you were doing at Alea Manor.” You sigh softly, Selene leans over and places a hand over yours gently “Unless you were planning on going back sometime soon?”

“No.” You say firmly. “I’m not going back.”

“So will you help out?” Selene asks hopefully.

“Are you sure?” You wonder. 

“Well, the references from two of England’s most notorious gangsters has to count for something,” Selene says mischievously.

You raise your eyebrow questioningly.

“Alfie tells me you’re more than capable of dealing with any rough stuff and keeping men in line. And Tommy,” she stops for a moment catching your clouded expression. “Well, Tommy fucking raved about what you were doing at Alea Manor when we last saw him,” Selene says firmly.

You grunt dismissively.

“Couldn’t fucking shut ‘im up.” Alfie interrupts again “And I,” he says wiping his hands on a tea towel as he turns to face you leaning back against the bench “well I want something to keep you occupied before you get too bored make your own gang and fucking try and take over London.” You roll your eyes. “Well, I’d be in right trouble with the misses if I shot ya. Yeah?” He nods agreeing with himself.

“Alfie!” Selene admonishes him.

There’s a loud knocking. “Ah! Right on time.” Alfie says ducking out of the kitchen to the door.

“Keeps him up nights, worrying about you taking over his city.” Selene jokes a smile twitching the corners of her mouth. “Seriously though, will you look after my place? You’re the only one I trust to keep ‘em all safe.”

You pause for a moment thinking. “Why not?” you decide with a grin.

 Alfie reappears in the doorway and is utterly dwarfed by the man behind him. Well, you think it’s a man, but his head is obscured by the top of the door frame. He ducks his head and follows Alfie into the room.

“Goliath my boy, this is Miss Anna Hunter. Anna this is Goliath.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Miss Hunter.” Goliath nods holding out his hand.

Standing you take it, well at least try to, your hand is lost in his, and his fingers extend well beyond your wrist. “Please, call me Anna. It’s lovely to meet you.”

“Goliath is my nephew.” Alfie says to you, he looks up at Goliath “Anna is,” he pauses glancing at Selene for clarification, she nods enthusiastically “Anna will be running Selene’s place for a while. ‘Cause of the baby.” Alfie says unable to keep the pride from his voice.

Goliath smiles at you, his eyes creasing pleasantly at the corners. “Lovely.” He says taking a seat.

\---------------

It’s incredible, you think to yourself, how the human body can contort itself, watching Goliath fold himself into the back of the car next to you. One of Alfie’s men was driving you and Goliath home.

“Where to first?” The driver asks.

“Miss Hunter’s,” Goliath says immediately. The driver nods and pulls away from the curb.

“Thank you.” You say checking your watch, it was already one am. You couldn’t believe how quickly the evening had gone. You had such a good time, you felt happy for the first time since arriving in London.

“Will you be in trouble with your landlady?” Goliath asks.

“Well, I might be, but, as I don’t speak a word of Russian I’ll have no idea.” You say laughingly.

Goliath chuckles “Well I suppose you’re alright then.”

“So when’s your next fight?” You ask, trying to keep the conversation going. You really enjoy Goliath’s company. Far from the brute, it would have been easy to assume he was, he’s thoughtful and funny.

“I have an exhibition in two weeks and then a proper fight in six.” He replies, “The real fight’s in London, you should come.” He adds easily.

“I’ve never been to a fight with rules before.” You joke.

The car slows, pulling up in front of your house. The lights are still on, and your landlady is yelling before the car has even stopped. To your surprise Goliath, unfolds himself, steps out of the car and speaks. His tone is hard and sharp. You have no idea what he says, but your landlady stops yelling immediately.  He holds his hand out to assist you from the car and then climbs the stairs with you. Towering over your landlady he speaks quickly in what you assume must be Russian. You do manage to catch the name “Solomons” and her wide-eyed reaction to it. The landlady rushes back inside.

“What did you say? What did she say?” You ask incredulously.

“Not much.” He says.  “I just explained you have very important friends who would be upset if she was to treat you badly.” He replies, even in the dark you can see his cheeky grin.

You slap his arm playfully “You’re gonna get me thrown out.” You moan.

“Aren’t you moving anyway?” He asks.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Thank you.” You add as an afterthought.

“I’ll see you at the fight,” Goliath says as he folds himself back into the car.

You give a wave as they drive away before closing the door behind you.

\---------------

“Prince Lief, how lovely to see you again.” You say, standing to greet the Danish Prince.

The Prince lifts your hand and presses his lips to the back of it. “Miss Anna. What a lovely surprise to see you. I was so sad to hear you had left Alea Manor, it’s not the same without you.”

“Thank you, that’s very kind of you to say.” You take his coat and hand it to one of the girls, indicating the Prince and his entourage should take a seat in the reception area of Selene’s brothel. “Would you like a drink?” You offer, looking around the group.

Once all the drinks orders had been taken you join the gentlemen on the couch “So what were you looking for this evening? Were you looking for someone or something, in particular, one or more girls, boys, boys dressed as girls, girls dressed as boys.” You list just some of the options available. “Whatever you decide, we’re here to help.” You look at the group encouragingly.

“It’s my nephew’s twenty-first birthday,” the Prince begins pointing to the young man to your left, whose face is glowing red.

You turn to face him “Happy Birthday. My name’s Anna, what’s yours?” you hold out your hand.

“Erik.” He says shaking your hand, his with a slight tremor.

You smile “Welcome Erik.” The other men are distracted by the arrival of their drinks and the girls bringing them “Is this your first time?” You ask quietly, your hand resting lightly on his shoulder. Erik blushes even more deeply. “It’s okay,” you say reassuringly caressing his shoulder with light circles. “Is there something particular you think you might like?” You ask, watching Erik as his eyes follow Ruby across the room. Named for the brilliant colour of her hair Ruby was stunning. Porcelain skin and emerald coloured eyes meant she was always popular. “How about you and Ruby go in one of the rooms and have a drink?” You offer. Erik gulps before nodding slowly. You beckon Ruby over, whispering directions in her ear before she leads Erik into one of the suites.

The other men in the Prince’s entourage quickly make their selections and go off too, leaving only the Prince and the two men you recognise as his bodyguards. The Prince slides over to you, his arm resting on the top of the cushion behind you. “I have missed you at Alea Manor, Anna. But now I think perhaps I might be happy that you left,” the Prince says his fingers sliding under the collar of your jacket stroking the naked skin at the base of your neck.

“Mm?” You prompt

“I was always very disappointed in Mr Shelby’s rules.” The Prince continues.

“Really?”

The Prince slides closer to you, his hand sliding down your back to your waist as he leans into you. His mouth millimetres from your neck. Will, the head of the security takes a step towards you. You lift your hand slightly from the cushion next to you, signalling that you have things under control. The Prince breathes against your neck, “I particularly disliked the rule stopping you from sleeping with customers.” He murmurs.

“That wasn’t Mr Shelby’s rule,” you say quietly “it was mine, and it applies here too. I need to be paying attention at all times.”

The Prince groans heavily “Are you working tomorrow?”  

“Why?” you ask coyly.

“Perhaps you could come to my hotel, we could play cards.” He offers, his hand rising again to the back of the cushion as he sits back a little so he can see your face. “Your rules have never stopped you from playing cards.” He points out.

You nod, with a smirk, conceding his point, you had played cards with him at Alea Manor. “But, I don’t think I can afford the stakes in your game, Highness.” You say.

“Then perhaps we don’t play for money?” The Prince says suggestively, his fingers toying with the collar of your jacket.  

“What’s the point of playing then?” you tease.  

The Prince groans, squirming as he adjusts his pants uncomfortably. You signal for two girls to join the Prince and sashay away.

\------------------

It’s nearly four on Saturday morning, and you are working out the wages in the small office off the bar, preparing the pay packets so people can start going home when you notice a change in the atmosphere. Slipping your gun into your holster, you go out to the bar carefully closing the office door behind you. The workers are all preening themselves and looking attentively at the entrance. 

Normally, a new customer arriving this close to closing time would not be greeted with such enthusiasm. You glance to the doorway and see Goliath ducking through. He nods in the direction of the bar and heads straight for a chair in the far corner of the room. The girls start squabbling in hushed tones over a bottle of Alfie’s white rum. 

You shush them firmly “So what’s so special about him?”

“Don’t you know who he is?” Gwen asks breathlessly.

“Would I be asking if I did?” You lie, wanting to know why Goliath warranted such a fuss.

“That’s Goliath,” Margie sighs, and the other girls titter. “He’s Alfie’s nephew.”

“Comes here to relieve ‘is tension after a fight,” Gwen adds.

You raise your eyebrow.

“He’s a boxer, for Alfie,” Gwen explains breathlessly.

“Alfie sends him here ‘cause none of the Jewish women will touch ‘im” Ena adds spitefully.

“He’s in proportion,” Flossie says wide-eyed as she chews on her lip.

The girls nod and giggle in agreement.

“I see.” You say unable to contain a smirk. You send Gwen to attend to him. She hurries away happily. You return to the office and your paperwork.

Around half an hour later, there’s a knock on the door, you open it to find Gwen pouting “He wants to talk to you,” She whines.

“Is something wrong?” You ask her coolly.

“No,” Gwen sulks, crossing her arms across her chest.

You roll your eyes. “Go help clean up so we can all get away at a decent hour. I’ll see what he wants.” You instruct.

With a bottle of white rum and an extra glass, you join Goliath in the corner. “Is there something wrong Goliath? Is there another girl I can get for you?”

“No. I’m fine.” Goliath answers. “Will you sit and talk to me for a while?” He asks.

“Okay,” You reply glancing around for a chair.

Goliath stands and leaning over the table closest to him, picks up a chair lifting it over the table and places it in the gap between his chair and the wall. “Miss.” He says simply.

“Thank you.” You reply unstoppering the rum and refilling his glass before filling your own. “To your good health.” You toast lifting your glass.

“And yours,” Goliath replies draining his glass.

You lean over picking up the bottle to refill it. Goliath takes the bottle from your hand “You don’t have to wait on me.” He says filling his glass and setting the bottle back on the table.

“It is my job.” You point out.

“No.” Goliath says “It’s theirs.” He nods towards the workers at the bar. “Yours is to run the place.” He says resting his hand on the back of your chair. There’s something about his manner that appeals to you, despite his astronomical size his movements are graceful.

“It was your exhibition fight tonight?” You ask, noticing a cut just under his left eyebrow.

“Yeah.”

“How did it go?” You ask.

“Yeah, good. I won.” He looks up at you guiltily “I mean, no one's meant to win in an exhibition, but I knocked him out cold so,” he trails off.

You grin, “Aren’t you tired?” You ask glancing at your wristwatch unconsciously.

“Nah, not really. I slept in the car.” Goliath replies.

“That can’t be long enough, surely?” You wonder aloud.

“Six hours,” Goliath answers casually.

“Where the hell was your fight?” You exclaim.

“About six hours away.” He replies with a smirk.

“You must really want a girl.” You prompt gently.

Goliath smiles.

“Who? I’ll get her for you.” You say beginning to stand.

Goliath catches your hand, stopping you from leaving.

“You.” He says simply.

You sit down slowly in the chair, your heart sinking as you do. You throw the rest of your drink back before responding. “I don’t do that.” You say as quietly and kindly as you can.

Goliath sits up straighter and slides forward in the chair, bringing your faces nearly level. “I know.”

Your brow furrows, confused. “So why are you here?”

“To see you. Hopefully, talk to you a little bit.” He smiles bashfully.

“Anything, in particular, you want to talk about?” You ask.

“You.”

You watch him cautiously, wary of his intentions, is this flirting or business, he is Alfie’s nephew after all. “Well, I don’t really like to talk about myself.” You say hoping to deflect him.

“Fair enough.” He says good-naturedly, settling back in his chair “How’d you go with your landlady?”

You smile remembering the timid mouse your landlady turned into after Goliath’s visit. “I hardly saw her before I moved out, she gave me my entire bond and didn’t even check the room.” You laugh. “I’d love to know what you said to her.”

“You have your secrets, I have mine.” He replies with a wink, grinning broadly.

You smile and look back over at the bar, the entire staff are watching you. “Do you want me to call you a car?” You ask “I need to pay everyone and get them home.” You explain.

“I’ll wait,” Goliath says, refilling his glass.

\------------------

“You right?” Will asks, jerking his head towards Goliath who was still sitting in his chair, head leaning back, eye’s closed.

“Yeah, he’s fine.” You say, following Will to the front door.

“You sure boss?” Will asks raising his eyebrow and stopping in the doorway.

“Good night, Will.” You say firmly, shoving him playfully out and closing the door.

“Be good.” You hear him tease from the other side as you shove the bolts home forcefully.

You work your way around the building, double checking the rooms are empty and locked. Returning to reception, you lock up the office and go back to Goliath. He hasn’t moved for so long you wonder if he is asleep. “You awake?” You ask, placing your hand on Goliath’s shoulder.

Goliath lifts his arm, wrapping it casually around your waist “I’m still waiting for my conversation.” He says pulling you down to sit on the arm of his chair.

You place your arm along the back of the chair to stabilise yourself so you don’t fall into Goliath’s lap. “You still haven’t told me what you want to talk about.” 

“I did, I want to talk about you,” Goliath says

“And I told you I don’t like to talk about myself.” You say allowing your hand to rest on his shoulder.

“Fine. I’ll talk about you then.” Goliath says grinning cheekily.

“And what is it you think you know about me?” You challenge, looking down on him, something you are sure he doesn’t experience often.

“Well, I know that my future Aunty picked you run her brothel, so you must be kind and honest.”

“Hmmm?”

“I know my Uncle refers to you as ‘England’s only female gangster’ and when questioned will tell anyone you are one of the toughest people he knows.” He continues.

You squirm uncomfortably wondering just what Alfie had told him about your alleged toughness. But Goliath smiles at you and rubs your hip soothingly, seemingly unfazed by whatever he’s heard.

“I know you ran Alea Manor for Mr Shelby so you must be clever.”

“Oh, I’m not sure you can trust Mr Shelby’s opinion.” You say plainly.

Goliath tuts and taps his hand against your ass “Mr Shelby may be a lot of things, but when he and my Uncle agree on something or someone, I won’t argue with it.” He says seriously.

“So that’s what you’ve heard. What do you know?” You ask

“I know” Goliath’s arm tightens around your hips “That this.” He taps his finger to the cut under his eyebrow. “Happened because during the fight tonight I thought I saw you in the crowd and got distracted.”

You try to feign compassion, but fail, chuckling, “That’s unfortunate.”  

“I know that you’re beautiful.” He says watching you closely.

“Well, I guess you’re kind of pretty too, under all these cuts and bruises.” You say awkwardly trying to joke.

“I’m glad you think so. Because I know I want to kiss you.” He tugs on your waist pulling you into his lap.

Your eyes widen in surprise. Goliath lifts your chin with his finger, he pauses waiting for your consent.

“I think I’d like that.” 

Goliath’s strong arms support you as he presses his lips to yours. You’re grateful for it as you feel yourself melting under his lips. You run your hands up over his shoulders. He opens his mouth slightly, and you slide your tongue along his lips. He groans, the reverberation flowing through you in a wave seemingly directly to your clit. You sigh. He pulls away a little, “I know I enjoyed that.” He says smiling.

“Me too.” You reply shuffling so you’re more comfortable.

Goliath grins, his arm resting on your lap, hand tucked under your thigh and pulling you tightly into his chest. His other arm wrapping around your torso. He leans in again, once again hesitating, waiting for your approval. 

You nod, eyes closing as his mouth meets yours, firmer this time and needier. You hold onto his shoulder, feeling his muscles as he moves draws a deep groan from you. You can feel yourself sliding, your butt resting against the arm of the chair. You squirm, and Goliath stops kissing you. “You okay?” He asks

“Yeah, I’m just uncomfortable.” 

Goliath’s hands support you as you scramble to your feet, somewhat less elegantly than you hoped. You stand in front of Goliath. “I’m sorry.” He says placing his hands on the arms of the chair.

It takes you a second to understand what he’s apologising for. You shake your head and place your hands on his shoulders, you shuffle forwards forcing his knees to part. “Not that kind of uncomfortable.” You say, resting your knee next to his hip before bending slightly, taking his face in your hands and kissing him again. 

Goliaths hands fly to your ass, pulling you into his lap, your knees either side of his waist.  His mouth opens as he moans and you slip your tongue between his lips. He meets it with his own before you suck it hungrily into your mouth. His hips rolling against you with the sensation as his hands push you down onto his lap more firmly. You can already feel his manhood swelling, thrilling slightly as he presses against you.

Goliath takes a deep breath, looking at you eagerly as his hand glides up your back to your neck. He slides his fingers into your hair as he presses a kiss tenderly under your ear. You find yourself tugging at his tie, working the knot free with your fingers as he presses light, warm kisses down to your collarbone. You swallow hard as he flicks his tongue over the sensitive flesh where your neck meets your shoulder. You grind against him, breath catching as you feel him harden further.

“I think we should go upstairs.” You manage to mumble into your kiss. Pressing your hands into his shoulders as you slide backwards. You both sigh as friction between you disappears. Goliath lifts you slightly setting you on your feet.

Goliath pulls his watch from its pocket, flicking it open to see the time. “Fuck.” He groans quietly.

“What’s wrong?” You ask carefully, immediately imagining a wife and four or five children waiting at home.

“I didn’t realise it was so late.” He says apologetically.

“You need to go home?” You ask, voice tight, barely able to ask the question.

Goliath’s brow furrow’s as he watches you. “What’s this about?” 

You shake your head. “Nothing.” You say picking the bottle of rum up off the table.

Goliath takes your arms in his hands, pulling you gently to stand between his legs “You thinking I have someone to go home to?” He asks his eyes holding yours. But nothing like the penetrating gaze of Tommy, or Alfie for that matter. Goliaths eyes are warm and open.

You can’t help but nod.

“There’s no-one, I’m not like that. I have training in an hour, and it takes half an hour from here to the gym.” He explains in his warm, quiet voice, hands sliding down and holding yours. “I can see how you might think that though, working in a place like this.” He says thoughtfully.

“I’m sorry.” You mumble embarrassed that he had managed to read you so easily.

“Don’t be.” He says warmly, hands going to your waist as he pulls you towards him. 

You can’t help but nod.

“There’s no-one. I’m not like that. I have training in an hour, and it takes half an hour from here to the gym.” He explains in his warm, quiet voice, hands sliding down and holding yours. “I can see how you might think that though, working in a place like this.” He says thoughtfully.

“I’m sorry.” You mumble embarrassed that he had managed to read you so easily.

“Don’t be.” He says warmly, hands going to your waist as he pulls you towards him. 


End file.
